A Match Made in Heaven
by QuinnBekah
Summary: Faberrittana. Brittany thinks Quinn and Rachel need a little help realizing their feelings for one another. She convinces Santana to help. Smutty.


Title: A Match Made in Heaven

Pairing: Faberrittana

POV: Third person

Rated: M

Warnings: FemmeSlash

Summary: Brittany thinks Quinn and Rachel need a little help realizing they're true feelings toward one another. She convinces Santana to help.

A/N: My first attempt at my favorite foursome; Faberrittana. Smut galore. ;)

Disclaimer: No matter how much I would love to own these four girls, I do not. I do not own Glee.

Brittany Pierce watched across the cafeteria as Rachel Berry sat down, smoothed her skirt, and began eating her lunch neatly, on her own.

Then she swiveled her head to look at the other side, where Quinn Fabray was sitting with a group of girls, eating just as neatly, and glancing across the room at Rachel every so often.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows, "Santana?"

"Yeah, B?" said her Latina best-friend/lover around a mouthful of pasta.

"How would you feel about a foursome?" she asked, completely serious.

Santana choked, "W-what? With who?"

"Quinn and Rachel."

Santana laughed, "Yeah right, Britt. They don't swing that way."

Brittany tilted her head, confused again, "But... They're in love."

Santana raised an eyebrow at the blonde, wondering exactly how she had come to that conclusion.

"Don't you see it San? They're in love but the other doesn't know it. They don't want to tell each other. And when they finally do, they won't know how to have fun together. Sanny, we have to show them." she explained.

Santana shook her head incredulously at the blonde, "What makes you think Quinn and Rachel are in love?"

Brittany gave her a look like it was obvious, "Rachel avoids Quinn, so she obviously is afraid Quinn will see through her mask. And Quinn is always glaring at Rachel, oh she says it's because she hates her, she'll make up some insult to cover it up, but really, she wants Rachel."

Santana looked over at Quinn, who was nodding to something a friend was saying, eyes trained on the petite brunette across the room.

Then she looked at Berry, who was studiously avoiding Quinn's gaze, eating her lunch as if she hadn't noticed, but she clearly had.

"You're totally right, B! Those two are in the closet!" Santana exclaimed, then smirked, "Well if anyone can help them realize their... sexuality... it's us. Right, Britt?"

"Hi Rachel." Brittany smiled at her.

"Hello, Brittany. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Rachel asked, closing her locker.

Brittany snickered at the word pleasure, than put back on her poker face.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment, "Nothing that I know of, why?"

"I need help with something for Glee Club. Meet me at Breadstix around 7:30?" Brittany asked.

Rachel smiled, "I'd love to help! I'll see you then."

"Fabray!" Santana barked down the hall.

"Santana..." Quinn acknowledged warily as the Latina girl approached her.

"Here's how I see it." said Santana, "You and I both know that we're the hottest bitches in this school. And we're the most talented. We should be the ones getting solos by the time Regionals rolls around."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Quinn asked.

"We sing a duet. A duet so kickass that Schue can't say no to it. So, meet me at the Stix tonight at 7:30. Don't be late."

Rachel entered Breadstix at exactly 7:24. She saw Brittany, along with Santana she'd noted, sitting in a circular booth at the back.

She made her way there, greeted the two girls politely and sat down.

Before she could even say anything, the other blonde showed up at the table.

"What is SHE doing here? How will THIS help us get solos? She's the competition!" Quinn bitched.

"Sit down and I'll explain." Santana said, "Or, Brittany will since this was her idea."

Brittany smiled as Quinn and Rachel took seats opposite from each other.

"Ok, so. I have gathered you both here because I have noticed that one or more of you might be interested in women." she began.

Both of the girls faces turned red and they looked away from each other.

"I've also noticed that your interests are each other." said Brittany.

Rachel and Quinn's eyes met for a moment.

"And I feel that you need to be... educated, a little. And who better to educate you on girls than Santana and I?"

Rachel swallowed nervously, "Well, I admit I've had... thoughts... about a girl before. Purely out of curiosity." she amended.

Santana looked at Quinn.

"I'm in love with her." she says quietly, Santana admired her bravery.

"Would you two be interested in exploring with us tonight?" Brittany asked.

They both nodded slowly.

Brittany smiled, she was ready to get started. She may want to help these girls, but she thought they were hot too, and had her own motives for tonights get together.

A waitress came and took they're orders and they all just ordered drinks, eager to get going.

Brittany couldn't really wait anymore. She dropped to her knees under the table and crawled over to settle between Rachel's legs, parting them slightly.

Rachel sucked in a breath, "Brittany, what are you doing?"

"Teaching." Brittany whispered, pushing up Rachel's skirt to reveal her thin white cotton panties.

She dragged her tongue up the fabric covering Rachel's quickly dampening center, causing her to shake violently and her breath to catch.

"Maybe we should wait..." Rachel started, cutting herself off with a small moan caused by another swipe from Brittany's tongue.

Meanwhile, Santana had managed to snake her hand down Quinn's pants without it being noticeable, and was tracing her finger along the blonde's entrance outside of her panties.

Quinn's cheeks were red and she hid her face in Santana's shoulder to control her breathing.

Brittany lifted Rachel's hips, sliding the panties off and down her legs to her knees, folding the skirt under her for her to sit on.

Her tongue returned to it's previous work, this time without the cotton between her mouth and Rachel's wet core.

Rachel had her head down on the table, hiding her face from sight with her arms. She was biting the flesh of her wrist to keep from moaning loudly or crying out, her breath coming in short pants.

Quinn was writhing. Santana had two fingers inside of her, and her fingers were curled around the seat, nails leaving marks in the leather.

Suddenly, Santana stopped moving her fingers. Quinn calmed down a bit before she noticed the waitress standing there with their drinks.

She took her sweet ass time handing them out, getting orders mixed up and then insisting on correcting them.

"Where's the other girl?" she asked.

"Bathroom." Rachel spat, shaking slightly. Brittany hadn't let up at all the entire time the waitress had been there and was still attacking Rachel with her tongue with vigor.

The waitress raised an eyebrow, "Is she okay?" pointing at Rachel.

"She just feels sick." Santana said calmly, not a single waver to her voice.

The waitress finally left, and Quinn rammed herself down on Santana's fingers, reaching her climax at the same time Rachel was orgasming into Brittany's mouth with a shudder.

"Rachel." Quinn whispered, coming down from her high.

Brittany pulled Rachel's panties back into place, and scooted back up onto the seat, smacking her lips together, "You taste really good, Rachel."

Santana wrinkled up her nose at Brittany as she pulled her fingers from Quinn, wiping them on the blonde's pants, "Ew. You let her get her Berry juices all over you."

Brittany just shrugged, still enjoying the taste of Rachel on her tongue.

Rachel looked up at Quinn, her eyes trained on pink lips and soft skin. She leaned in and brushed her lips softly across Quinn's.

"So... Your place, Britt?" she asked nonchalantly.

The quartet jumped up, and bolted for the parking lot, leaving their untouched drinks on the table.


End file.
